Standing In The Rain
by AzureLies
Summary: The love of her life couldn't die. He was an Uchiha, proud, arrogant, unfeeling, the strongest, dead on the ground. His last words: 'I need you to take care of her.' Sasuke finally returns to Konoha. Main: SasuSaku, slight ItaSaku
1. Monster

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto!

Summary – The love of her life couldn't die. He was an Uchiha, proud, arrogant, unfeeling, the strongest, dead on the ground. His last words: 'I need you to take care of her.' Sasuke returns, but will their lives ever be the same? (SasuSaku, slight ItaSaku)

_A few warnings_ - Currently, this story is rated for safety, mostly in terms of language. There may be lemons in later chapters, but if there are, I shall post a warning at the beginning of the chapter.

.:-Droplet 1 – **Monster** -:.

They stood in the rain, all of them, staring at the dead body. It was covered in a black cloak decorated with red clouds. On top of the cloak rested a straw hat with white paper tassels hanging from the rim.

He didn't want to leave the body there – it was wrong, he said. He should be taken back to Konoha, buried there. On that point, they all agreed. Sakura had agreed automatically, but Naruto had argued with the Uchiha for hours while she stared at the lifeless body of the dead brother, arguing about how it must be a trick, that he wasn't dead. It just wasn't possible.

How many years had it been…? So long…they had all suffered. But her heart was still broken, even at this point. Not a word of goodbye, not a kiss. Not a touch of warmth. God knew, she tried healing him again and again, crying as she did. She checked every area through which a pulse ran, searched for a hidden breath. It was a joke, she wanted to believe it was a really bad joke, that he was alive.

The love of her life could never die. He _couldn't_. He was an Uchiha, a proud, arrogant, unfeeling Uchiha, the strongest of the strong, someone could surpass a Sannin if he bothered to try instead of boast. Even as his brother and Naruto laid the cold, lifeless body down on the forest floor and covered it with that disgusting cloak that plagued their lives, she didn't believe it.

It was a joke.

"Let me try again," she croaked, kneeling down beside the body, fingers trembling at the edge of the cloak. Just…one last look at his face. One last touch, and then he could leave. One last word…was all she wanted. A farewell. A decent farewell, even if it was the usual one word. If he could utter a single sound…

Naruto let out a cry as she started to pull the cloak down to reveal the raven hair. "Sakura-chan," he begged her, "_please_, Sakura-chan, don't do this…stop it, please!"

Her chest was heaving as she choked on her sobs and hiccupped. "I can heal him," she insisted through her tears and cries. "Naruto, let me try again, please. I can heal him…!"

The living Uchiha let out an impatient sigh and turned away. "She won't face it, will she?"

Naruto let out a cry. "Shut up! She _loved_ him! But _you_ could never understand that! You're a fucking Uchiha! You stupid _bastard_, I swear, I'll –" The red chakra pooled around him and Sakura let out an agonizing cry. Naruto stopped and rushed towards her, holding her back as she threw herself at the dead body.

"Sakura-chan, he's dead! He's _dead_, please! Stop this!" he sobbed, holding her back. "I don't like this any more than you do. They were both killers – one would have died sooner or later…" He trembled, roughly pulled up the cloak over the pale face. "No more. Don't think about this any more, Sakura-chan. I need you to forget…go to sleep, please. You…" His grip on her tightened as _he_ approached them. "Get the hell away, Uchiha! You already hurt her, I won't let you hurt her anymore!" he screamed.

While Naruto continued to thrash out at the remaining Uchiha, Sakura found herself staring at him through her tears. They blurred his image, and she swore she could see _him_…again. Those eyes were so similar, so gentle…a swirl of black and red…

…and he was beside her again, his arms around her. She shivered happily, turned to him. "Don't leave, _please_ –"

His finger was on her lips, tracing the outline gently as his lips mouthed her name, whispered it softly, for only her ears. Sakura threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest.

"I don't care if you're an illusion, please _don't_…don't _leave_ me!" she cried, soaking the cloth of his shoulder. "Please…even Naruto will forgive you, just _please_…"

He leaned forward, lips grazing her ear before whispering ghostly words of farewell. Sakura sat up and looked at him pleadingly. "_Don't_…"

_Come back!_ She panicked, rising to her feet as her world was slowly eaten up by darkness. _Please, come back!_

**XXXXX**

"_Are you sure_ –"

"_I made up my mind_."

"_Why_ –"

"…"

"_Answer the question, Uchiha_."

"…"

"…_I see_. _Very well_, _then_."

"_He won't be treated so well, Tsunade-sama_. _Is this really wise, doing this without consulting the elders –_"

Sakura listened in bed to the voices outside the hall. Her eyes were shut, but she knew Naruto was beside her, squeezing her hand in his, whispering for her to open her eyes, to come back, because he didn't want to lose anyone else anymore. But she kept her eyes shut, continued to listen and ignore Naruto's pleas.

"_I cannot guarantee your safety, Uchiha_. _If anyone attacks, you aren't allowed to attack back_."

"_I'm well aware of the rules, Hokage-sama_."

"_Are you mocking me_…?"

"Naruto, shut up," Sakura croaked, feeling how sore she really was. Her eyes opened a bit, blinking as she turned to Naruto. "Please, just…"

He wiped his eyes, nodded, silently squeezed her hand reassuringly. She sent him a tired smile to show her thanks.

"He's staying, isn't he?" she suddenly asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. "That…that…_monster_…he's planning on staying here, isn't he?"

Naruto fell silent, instead staring at her hand in his. "Sakura-chan…"

He answered her when he refused to meet her eyes. He was staying. The bastard who had ruined her life was staying. Sakura fell back in her bed, shut her eyes.

"_And that group of yours_…?"

"_I can easily kill them if they show up_."

"_Typical Uchiha, aren't you? Showing off your mightiness_…"

She drowned out their voices. She didn't want to hear any more. It reminded her too much of _him_…

…his soft hair, his soft expression, his soft skin, his comforting presence…

..she longed for him. Sakura rolled over so her back faced Naruto. She wouldn't let him see her cry – he didn't deserve to see her show of weakness. "Naruto, please leave," Sakura murmured, wiping her wet eyes with the stiff material of the blanket. "I want to be alone."

"Sakura-chan," he mumbled in protest, but did as she asked.

No one to stop her. No one to hear her. Sakura sat up, helplessly pushing the tears away from the side of her face. Even in the end, he left in silence. The tears continued to spill and Sakura brought her pillow to her knees, burying her face there to muffle the sobs that dared to escape her.

**XXXXX**

It was with great reluctance that they allowed a funeral for the Uchiha. Kakashi and Naruto were all the support Sakura needed, and she accepted Ino, Lee, and Hinata, who had come to support Naruto, who was torn inside as well.

They were all dressed in black, all carrying a shining white rose, which they placed one by one at his grave. But while they could say their farewells to him, he hadn't said a word.

_I want to heal you_…

She wanted to heal him so bad…she wanted him to come back. He _had_ to come back…

Sakura dropped to her knees, her hands falling on the black wood. "Come back," she whispered, her eyes slipping shut. "Please, just come back…"

"Sakura…I think that's enough," Kakashi murmured, helping her to her feet.

If there was one thing Sakura was sure of then, it was that she wanted her life to end.

**XXXXX**

There was no way she could trust her own chakra. A knife…perhaps. But her body was not as resolved as her heart was to end her life. She didn't care too much – as long as she could go to him. A hanging would take too long. Someone could easily heal her if she wasn't careful.

It had to be vital, incapable of curing. Poisons would work efficiently, but she would have to spend time making one, or finding one potent enough. The only other choice was someone else…someone who could…easily…with no feeling…

Her head turned slowly, to the figure outside her window, watching her with the blood-red sharingan eyes. _Him_…

Sakura rose to her feet, mind made up. It would all be quick, painless…he wouldn't play around with her. Her feet carried her effortlessly to the window, and she leaned forward, staring at the height she was at. The impact would only be enough to injure her. There was no choice, then. _He_ was the only one who could do it.

It was a fitting death – to be killed by the same hand that killed _him_.

He was looking at her, waiting silently, seated on a tree branch. Sakura drew a breath and shouted out to him.

"Kill me, Uchiha. You had no problem killing him! Kill me, _now_."

She received no answer in return. Sakura kicked the wall, causing the building to shudder. He was messing with her. And here, she had thought it would be quick, painless. A hand flew to her forehead, brushing away the pink locks. But why was she depending on him?

How she longed to join him…they were all holding her back. A knife, a kunai, _anything_…if she had to, she would cut herself, bleed herself until morning came.

Sakura looked back to the tree in which he had taken a seat to find he was gone. A gust of wind blew into her room, sending the few loose papers she had out scattering. A shadow loomed behind her, and she shut her eyes, prepared herself for the death that awaited her.

"You're quite a fool, aren't you? Even now, after his death, you fail to understand…" His whispers were soft in her ear, but his voice was as deep as his brother's. She refused to be moved.

"I understand quite well. Kill me." He made no move, and Sakura reached for the kunai that rested on her table.

He beat her to it, throwing it out the window and lodging it in the tree, then shutting the window and staring at her expectantly. "Are you quite sure you understand, Sakura? I'm under the impression you don't know a single thing about my brother…"

She shrieked, screamed, struggled when he caught her hands and pressed her down on the bed, refused to look into his eyes. It was obviously what he wanted – he sighed when she shut her eyes. She wanted a quick death, not one prolonged in limbo.

"Sakura, this can only work out for both of us if you open your eyes…"

"I'm not going to!" she screamed, thrashing around, eyes shut.

The weight that was him was lifted off of her, and Sakura opened her eyes and sat up to find him staring out the window, at the tree.

"You fail to understand, Sakura…how lucky you are, to be living in your lie of a world, where I'm the monster…" His voice was soft, she could barely hear him. "…where my brother is an angel…you aren't far off. I _am_ a monster, you know I acknowledge that. But you're wrong to say he's an angel. He was capable of loving to the point where he'd give himself up to make a world he wanted. It scared him, so he hid it…" He turned to look at her, onyx eyes boring into her darkly.

"What are you saying?" Sakura demanded, voice hushed, quiet, hurt. He looked so much like his brother with the sharingan deactivated, with the shoulder-length raven hair that only had a dark gray sheen. She wanted so much to run her hands through that hair, to stare lovingly into those eyes…

The Uchiha clenched his fists tightly by his side as he spoke, a harsh whisper, but clearly: "The bastard cheated me. He killed himself." She was silent, unable to speak, and so he continued, voice rising bitterly. "He wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to come back, suffer by being held down by the entire village, die an inglorious death.

"Your little affair with him, Sakura, while I was gone, was what led to his death. Because if he continued, anyone who wanted to get to him would just target you. I _had_ him where I wanted him. I could have brought him back…" He was shaking, tears spilling from his eyes. "Do you understand…how annoying you are now? Do you understand…" He opened the window and stuck his head out, taking a deep breath angrily. "Even then, he knew I couldn't kill him. Because of you, he cheated me, threw _this_ on me instead."

Sakura shook her head, swallowing. Her throat was dry – her ears hurt. He was lying, she knew it. There was no way he would have killed himself. It was _his_ fault…

"Stop lying."

He whipped his head in her direction. "Face the facts, Sakura."

"Don't say my name."

A sneer made its way onto his face. "You're afraid of the truth," he whispered.

"Just kill me, like you killed him."

"_He_ killed _himself_." His eyes slipped shut, and when they reopened, the sharingan was visible. "…would you like proof?"

"You'll make it up," Sakura whispered, looking away.

He let out a sharp laugh, looked out the window. "Make it up? I wanted to _kill_ him, Sakura – I would be gloating at the moment if I did. You act as if I'm trying to capture your affections – I'm not. I have no interest in you whatsoever," he told her, a bitter tone in his voice.

She burned at those words, but said nothing, instead sending him a baleful glare. After a moment, Sakura rose to her feet, walked up to him. "Show me, then. Show me the _truth_." And she wanted to laugh. Because there was no way that could be the truth.

Their eyes met.

She entered a world of red and black.

**XXX**

_They stood facing each other, Itachi staring down at his brother without a care in the world, absolute indifference reflected in those sharingan eyes_. _Sasuke was a near reflection – the difference was the fingers, which itched to secure themselves on Itachi's neck, force the older Uchiha to surrender, end his prime life_. _Slowly, he drew his chokuto, stepped back, pointed it at his brother_.

_The clash was instant, sparks flew_. _A kunai against a chokuto_. _He was being mocked_. _Sasuke pulled back, deftly pulled out a few shuriken, tossed them at his brother. It did little good, he knew – but he tried_, _charging just as the shuriken were reflected uselessly off the blade of the kunai_.

"_Weak, otouto_."

_He was thrown back, but Sasuke landed neatly on the ground, skidding back some_. "_I _will_ kill you_…"

"_You don't intend to kill me. Even now, with power greater than Orochimaru's_…_although, he wasn't too strong in the first place_," _Itachi commented, pocketing the kunai_. "_Is that all the snake sannin taught you_?"

_It was boiling, the anger, coursing through his veins, mingling with his hatred_. _He couldn't listen to this idle chatter – it was wasting his time – he needed to end this battle once and for all_. _His hands deftly performed the necessary signs, then_: "_Katon: Housenka_!" _His brother was already veering towards the left, where he would be waiting, ready_ –

"_A mistake, Sasuke_." _The younger Uchiha stopped where he was, whirled around angrily_. "_A mistake, like your life…like your choices_…" _Itachi held the kunai to the boy's neck_. "_You were a fool, to leave people who cared_ – truly – _cared about you, to join Orochimaru, to try and use this seal to your advantage_…" _The cool metal of the kunai pressed against the seal at the base of his neck, and Sasuke cringed_. "_You were a fool_," _Itachi whispered_, _voice soft, low_, "_to leave Sakura_…"

"_I have no regrets about what I did, Itachi. My only goal is to_ –"

_Itachi jumped back gracefully, the cloak shuddering gently in the wind_. "_Very well_. _You have five minutes to kill me before I kill you_."

_Sasuke wasted no time charging forward_. _If long-range combat wouldn't do it, he'd force Itachi into close-range_. _He was only a foot away from his brother when Itachi disappeared into nothing_. _Startled, Sasuke looked around_. Genjutsu…this is…genjutsu, isn't it? _He shut his eyes_. _He couldn't waste time_. _That was what Itachi wanted_. _He _needed_ to win this battle, he _had_ to. But _how?

"_Are you sure you want to take my life like that, Sasuke_? Boring _me to death? It won't work_."

"_SHUT UP_!" _His eyes opened_, _the sharingan red and angry_, _the genjutsu expelled_. "_You_ coward –"

"_Behind you, Sasuke_."

_He whirled around, charging towards his brother, gathering the chakra in his hand_, _gaining speed, his ears deaf to everything except the sound of blood pumping through him_. "Chi –"

_Itachi pushed his hand aside_ – _but he was so close_! _Angrily, he grasped the cloak with his other hand, threw his brother to the floor, and the body disappeared in a puff of smoke_.

_Clone_.

"_Have I angered you, Sasuke_? _Your time is almost up. Two minutes remain_."

_To hit Itachi and weaken him significantly…was that possible_? _Surely it was_ – _he had defeated Orochimaru, he was certainly on par with his brother_. _But he couldn't spend those two minutes thinking – he had to act fast_.

"_One minute, otouto_."

_Too late_…? _He stared up at his brother, fists by his side, shaking furiously_. "_I swear_, _Itachi_," _Sasuke said, voice low_. "_I swear, I will _kill_ you_…" _But he sounded like he was trying to convince himself_.

_Itachi settled in front of his brother, a few yards away_. "_There are many ways to kill a person, Sasuke. I can't say I like your method_."

"_It doesn't matter_!" _Sasuke rushed forward, but Itachi caught him by the neck, slammed him into a tree_. _The younger Uchiha sputtered, his hands digging into his brother's, trying to loosen the hold_.

"_Your time…is up_."

_His eyes slipped shut. He was going to die_. _Sasuke, finding it difficult to swallow, spat, but Itachi dodged it, sent the boy a sour look_.

"_Don't act like that, Sasuke. It isn't befitting of an Uchiha_."

Bastard. You don't know…what it's like…

"_You'll be dying now_," _Itachi murmured quietly, releasing his hold on the boy_. _Sasuke dropped to his knees, gasped for air_. "_It's not too healthy for this to continue_. _You'll be saying hello to Sakura for me, won't you_?" _His hand raised, the kunai firmly gripped, stationed by his ear_.

_Sasuke looked up, eyes wide_. "_You…killed her_…?" _he sputtered, disbelievingly_. "_You_ –"

**XXX**

Sakura blinked, stared at him, startled. "What are you –"

"That wasn't for you to see," the Uchiha murmured, eyes shut. A soft sigh escaped him, his eyes opened again.

**XXX**

_Their eyes met, briefly. Sasuke's mouth was dropped in horror_.

"_You can't be serious_," _he whispered_. _The sharingan was gone now, onyx orbs were wide, startled, angry_. "_You can't do this to me_."

_There was a ghost of a smile on Itachi's lips, something Sasuke hadn't seen in years_. _That half-smile he used to show when he was told_, '_Maybe later_.' _And once more, he saw it, as the kunai was pressed against Itachi's jugular_. "_But I will_. _There is more than one way to kill someone, Sasuke_. _Surely you, of all people, understand this_. _When I killed the clan, I gave you a reason to live_. _Now…I'll take it away_," _he whispered quietly_. _There was a pause, and Itachi hesitated_.

"_I need you to take care of her_."

_Sasuke watched, wide-eyed, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to stop the kunai from pushing through_. _Itachi crumpled to the forest ground, eyes shut. And the remaining Uchiha rose to his feet, shakily, looking down at the dead body in front of him_.

_There were two familiar chakra signals approaching, and fast_. _Naruto and Sakura_. _He had five minutes to compose himself before they arrived_.

**XXXXXEND OF CHAPTER ONEXXXXX**

**A/N – **I'm well aware that Sasuke would kill Itachi, rather than bring him back. I just thought I might pop in something new. Like Itachi says somewhere up there: "There is more than one way to kill someone."

And yes, _Itachi _died. Everything will be explained, in good time.

**Review, _please_**! I'd like to know if I should continue - currently, I'm not sure if I should.


	2. Reject

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

Summary – The love of her life couldn't die. He was an Uchiha, proud, arrogant, unfeeling, the strongest, dead on the ground. His last words: 'I need you to take care of her.' Sasuke finally returns to Konoha. (Main: SasuSaku, slight ItaSaku)

**XXXXX**

Thank you: **razslover1, daisherz365, roxnroll**

**XXXXX**

.:-Droplet 2 – **Reject** -:.

It was bullshit, all of this – the only reason they wanted him back was for his skill, his power. He frightened them – it eased them to think he was on their side. But he wasn't. And he wasn't against them, either. His only reason to live was Sakura, to protect her, as his brother had wanted.

Some – _many_ – retained their fear of him, with good reason. If he was simply pretending to come back to the village, just to orchestrate an attack by Sound…

…he was, in all technicalities, the next Otokage, after all. But he had no interest in ruling over a village of nothing.

"Leave me alone."

He ignored her, ignored the bitter edge of her tone, razor sharp, ready to cut him down. It was as if she had a reason to feel hurt, angry, in mourning. She had none. He had every. And yet, she was mourning, as if she was mourning for him, too. Of course, he didn't mind. He had mourned for a lifetime.

"I said _leave me alone_, Uchiha." Sakura turned around, Sasuke stopped, staring at her blankly. "And change your clothes. You're in Konoha." She looked as if she wanted to say more – and Sasuke could imagine her continuing, endlessly:

_You're in Konoha_. _I don't want to be seen with the monster from Oto_. _And if I am seen with him, I'd rather he were in _normal _clothes_. And on, and on, and on…

It wasn't that he liked these clothes. He'd just…slightly outgrown all his other clothes that he'd taken to Oto. And was too lazy – that is, _busy_ – to get new clothes.

Sasuke stopped where he was, in the middle of the road, watching her enter the flower shop. The Yamanaka's ran it, if he remembered correctly. And sure enough, inside behind the counter, stood Ino, same long blonde hair. The blue eyes shot him an uncertain glance, and she dragged Sakura to a corner, where they whispered for a while, their mouths unseen. Sasuke smiled inwardly. At least the girls had stopped swooning over him. A bit late, however.

They weren't going to stop talking any time soon. Sasuke looked up at the sky. Did he really trust Ino to keep Sakura from killing herself…?

No. He didn't trust anyone else to use as much force as he did, but that couldn't be helped. If Sakura killed herself, it would be at the dead of night, no one to stop her, no one to help her. But he would be watching. And waiting.

He turned around, briskly walking away.

**XXXXX**

The house was covered in a fine layer of dust. It had been cleaned a few months ago – the bloodstains he never touched were faded, as if someone had tried to wash them away. Itachi? Sakura? Both of them? He didn't know, he really didn't care. He continued deeper into the house.

There was no food. Once again, he suspected Itachi or Sakura to be the root of that. The rooms were neat and orderly, and his room – the room of his childhood – once filled with shredded pictures, broken items, clothes tossed angrily onto the floor, his only method of relieving his hatred for Itachi at the time – had been cleaned, clothes folded and placed back where they were supposed to be, broken shards swept up and thrown away, and the pictures…

…had been so very gently taped back together. Fitting. They were broken, taped back together – the clan was, at least. And the tape wasn't holding too well. Some had fallen into the pit of death. Some…everyone but _him_.

This was the only room of the house that was absolutely dust-free, and Sasuke felt a certain taste of disgust rise to his mouth. He could imagine Sakura sitting on the floor, staring at the pictures one by one, Itachi behind her, gazing down calmly, somewhat fondly at them himself, Sakura's eyes on the younger Itachi, Itachi's eyes on various pictures…and her. His fingers itched to wreck the room again, but that wouldn't be enough. Even then, it wouldn't get rid of their presence.

He spared one last glance at the photos before turning around, shutting the door a little too forcefully behind him before continuing to his brother's room, where viler things came to his mouth. The bed was in disarray, floorboards had been opened – his attempts to take out hidden scrolls without waking her? – but it was neat otherwise. He slammed the door shut, stalked to the next room, staring at the door before pushing it open.

And he was glad that his mother had planned ahead. '_I don't care if your favorite color is green tomorrow, Sasuke_. _I'm going to go by what you told me today_.' Rows of shirts of every size with the Uchiha clan insignia printed neatly on the back, his size, Itachi's size – but Itachi never wore them, always busy with ANBU.

He tugged gently on the blue cloth, pulling it down and out from under the plastic, taking the matching white shorts. A smile graced his lips, although he tried to hide it – in case someone was watching – but nobody would be.

These were the last remnants of his mother. The last remnants of his childhood. Of Itachi. Of his father, who ignored him until the very last minute. Of his chance to become the greatest Uchiha, surpassing his brother, leading his clan to glory.

There _was_ no clan anymore. There probably would never be another Uchiha. No child would ever look back at the history of their clan, suffer the agony of having to be born into the family of killers. No child would ever suffer having him as a father.

He didn't like kids anyway.

Sasuke shut the door. As of now, as of when he pulled on the blue shirt, the white shorts, removed the hitai-ate from his forehead, letting it fall carelessly to the floor, he had become just Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The last Uchiha.

**XXXXX**

They sat together, Ino with a cup of tea, Sakura staring at the table.

"Why…?" Ino suddenly asked, gently placing down the cup of tea. "Why did he…you know…kill himself? I think Sasuke's lying. Even if they could get to him through you, the guy was practically invincible," she muttered crossly. "So why…"

Sakura trembled for a moment, hands clasped together tightly in her lap. "Ino, please…can we not talk about this? I don't…" A shaky breath escaped her, she shook her head. "I don't want to…I can't…"

"I'm sorry."

The rosette quickly shook her head. "I know…it makes no sense. But he was right about one thing: he _would_ be gloating if he won. There's no reason he would lie to me. I'm just annoying to him. Still am. Always was." She looked up, smiled. "Things…really haven't changed, huh?"

Ino just snorted. "Yeah, they really haven't. Look who's back? Same clothes…seriously, the guy has no style."

Sakura turned her head to look over her shoulder, then looked back at Ino. "I'm not amazed," she murmured, looking up at the parasol that shielded them from the sun. "Their mother…" She broke off, then froze, fell silent as the footsteps came closer.

He was behind her, she knew it. And she didn't like it. Sakura looked at Ino, and the blonde looked up, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ino grumbled, sending him a reluctant look. "We were talking."

"Yes, you continue to do that." Sasuke paused before mumbling, "Naruto. Where is he…usually…around this time?"

Ino let out a sharp laugh. "_Naruto_? Do we look like we know?" she snapped. Her mouth opened after a pause, but Sakura cut in.

"Training. Now leave us alone."

"Hn." He was turning around, starting the other way.

Sakura bit her lip, looked at her hands. "You didn't _have_ to change."

The footsteps stopped. "What I do…I don't do for you. I do it for myself," he replied icily, then continued walking off, leaving Ino to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, that guy has problems! I mean, he acts like you think he likes you! Other than some silly girl who sees his pretty face on the street and doesn't know who he is, who do you think likes him?" the blonde muttered, folding her arms, looking at Sasuke's retreating figure with a scowl plastered on her face. "Arrogant…"

The rosette looked up and shook her head. "Ino, please just forget it."

**XXXXX**

She left Ino, soon after that, her curiosity piqued. She wanted to know if Ino was right – if _he_ was lying. She wanted to know if…

They were sparring now, a flurry of attacks that were dodged by the other, Naruto more on the offensive, Sasuke tending to be defensive. But she could tell he wasn't trying to attack, he was barely trying to dodge.

They broke apart, Sasuke landing on the branch of the tree Sakura stood behind, Naruto skidding back a few yards away.

"So, _teme_, what do you want?" Naruto demanded, watching the Uchiha hop down from the tree, walk up to him. "Haven't you ruined enough people's lives already? Get the hell out of Konoha."

"I would, but I can't," Sasuke spat in return. "I need you to – I need to ask you for a favor."

"What?" Naruto sounded cautious, unhappy, wary of any trick Sasuke might pull. His hands were loose by his sides, ready to tense into a fist and throw a punch at the other.

"Sakura…" He paused, and for a second, she thought he knew she was there. "I need you to make sure she doesn't kill herself," Sasuke muttered, looking at his feet.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "Teme, stop joking around. Why would Sakura-chan kill herself? She's got no reason – it's…" The blond boy was panicking now, frightened, until his eyes narrowed angrily on Sasuke and his hands clenched into fists. "You did something to her, didn't you?"

"Yes, apparently I told her the truth and she doesn't believe me," Sasuke returned dryly. "And if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me either. And I told that old hag the truth, and she barely believed me – but did –"

"Don't call Tsunade-baa-san an old hag!" Naruto hollered loudly, angrily.

_And that's supposed to be any better_? Still, Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's silly defense.

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't understand the point, do you, dobe? Sakura, no matter how strong she may be, is _still_ emotionally instable. Itachi understood this, I understand this, I don't know if _you_ understand this, but I suppose hearing it from me you won't." He let out a curse, turned around angrily. "Forget it. Just _forget it_. I don't care. She can kill herself. You can cry. I'll be gone by tomorrow, anyway."

"Where to? Back to your little village of traitors?" Naruto sneered.

Sasuke pursed his lips together, looked over his shoulder. "…That was never my village."

Naruto stopped, stared in surprise. "W-wait…teme…where are you going?" he asked, a little alarmed. "Back to Oto –"

"I just said I'm _not_, dobe." Sasuke turned around, continued forward, ignoring Sakura if he even saw her, and she was sure he did. There was a grim smile on his lips, one that was widening as he shook his head.

"TEME! Where are you going?" Naruto demanded again, louder.

"I'm going to die," Sasuke responded with a laugh, a hysterical laugh, as if he were going crazy – maybe he was. "I'm going to _die_, join my brother in hell. I'm going to _rot_. I don't care what Itachi told me to do. I don't want to spend the rest of my life watching some _stupid_ girl. _He_ was supposed to be the one rotting in this stupid village. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be burdened with the restoration of the clan, everything. I'm _not_. Oto isn't my village, Naruto, but it's not like Konoha is, either."

He didn't know? No, she was sure he knew she was watching, from that tree, all along? Or maybe now, now that he had passed her. Maybe it was just now, or slightly before, when she dropped her guard, thinking they were too preoccupied with their sparring, to notice her.

Naruto let out an indignant cry, stopping behind the tree. "Then _what is_ your village, teme?"

The Uchiha stopped, raised his head slowly, looking up at the patches of sky that weren't hidden by the trees. There was an eerie silence that filled the air, a silence during which even the leaves refused to rustle. Sasuke bowed his head and continued forward.

"Hell."

Sakura felt the pit of her stomach bubble as she looked after him, dropped to her knees, covered her mouth with a hand. She felt nauseous, sick, like…

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed, looking at her. She felt guilty, letting him see how weak she really felt. He kneeled down beside her, trembling, stroking her back slowly as she took deep breaths, eventually letting the contents of her stomach to fall onto the forest floor. "Sakura-chan…"

She spat out the remnants, stood up weakly, tears stinging her eyes. "Naruto-kun…I…" Guilt washed over her, pinning her down. Had she really forgotten? Had she really planned on leaving him alone? The very thought was unbearable. Sakura looked away, pained.

Ignoring her, he drew her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Please," he whispered. "Don't kill yourself. I can't…let you. Please, don't."

Her eyes slipped shut, and she rested against Naruto. Now, when she reflected back, she could only consider herself stupid. To kill herself…that meant killing Naruto. She would stay strong, at least for him. And, when the time came…

"Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen," Naruto insisted quietly, tugging on her hand. He looked like a lost, desperate puppy, awaiting an answer, awaiting to be taken home, to be kept warm. Sakura nodded, and he offered her a shaky smile, pulling her in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

**XXXXX**

He wasn't too sure why he was here, in the house, in the room of his parents' death. He wasn't too sure why there was a kunai pointed at his neck. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to go through with this.

He was a missing-nin. No matter what Tsunade said, the elders would surely protest, draw her into a trap that would force him into a trial, and he would surely die. Wouldn't he?

But Tsunade had promised, hadn't she? There would be no trial, as long as he kept Sakura safe, alive, well. As long as he didn't attack anyone, as long as he didn't betray the village…

Sasuke dropped the kunai to the ground, stared at it dully. It was pathetic – _he_ was pathetic. Slowly, backing up, he turned around, exited the room, dashed off ahead without closing the doors, taking to the rooftops so he wouldn't have to bother running through the crowd. He could tell, though, that it was making everyone uneasy, but he continued anyway, ignoring them, disappearing into the trees and stopping at the clearing.

He stood in front of the large tree stump to his left, staring at it thoughtfully. A hand reached out, pressed against the musty wood, gripped it. The chakra was flowing through his arm as he crushed the edge of the stump, kicked it, sent a chunk flying up among the trees ahead.

They weren't trees anymore. They were people, all the same people. All Itachi. No, not all Itachi. Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Lee…_all_ of the village, staring at him, holding kunai or shuriken, ready to kill him. His eyes shut, and he drew a breath, opening them again to reveal the sharingan.

And a familiar face.

The Hyuuga stood in front of him, staring at him calmly with those pale eyes, piercing through his soul even though the byakugan wasn't activated. Sasuke dropped his hands to his side, kept the sharingan.

"…you seem to be in need of a sparring partner. I'm afraid to inform you the trees won't respond."

If Naruto had said that to him, the blond would be on the floor, crying out in pain, his arms dislocated. But this was Hyuuga. Hyuuga _Neji_.

There were no words – a silent moment of understanding between the two before they fell into their positions, Neji with the traditional Hyuuga style, Sasuke with his own. Their feet inched forward, slowly, their ears ignored the crunching leaves.

Sasuke charged first, head on, faking a punch and sending his leg into Neji's side. The Hyuuga stopped it with his hand, gently, and Sasuke only noticed then that the byakugan was activated. But it didn't matter. What he wanted was raw fighting – fist against fist, foot against foot. Ninjutsu didn't matter. He wanted to _hurt_ –

He was hit again, on the arm this time. The Uchiha flinched, flipped back, gazed insolently at the Hyuuga. Neji smiled crookedly, mocking him. "Your fighting skills have deteriorated, Uchiha. I was hoping for a good match. Naruto told me you had improved, but I've seen three-year-olds fighting better than you."

Again, he charged forward, dodging a swift hit towards his arm, backfisting Neji in the face. As the Hyuuga fell, he whirled around, knocking Sasuke off his feet, while at the same time hitting another chakra point. They jumped away from each other and got back in their stances again.

Once more, they clashed, Sasuke grabbing Neji's hands and swinging him towards a tree. The Hyuuga was quick to change positions, instead pushing off the tree and launching himself back at Sasuke. The Uchiha punched, and there was a puff of smoke.

A kunai was pressed against his neck, sleek and cool. He drew a shaky breath and shut his eyes. He wouldn't move. Death would come to him. He waited, patiently. Only a second longer, and his life would end.

Something was wrong.

Sasuke whirled around as the kunai was lowered. A scowl appeared on his face, and he stared down gloomily at the ground. Had he looked too eager? Was that how Neji knew he wouldn't try and move?

"Naruto told me."

The raven-haired boy licked his lips, kept his eyes, now a hollow onyx, fixed on the ground. "I figured."

Neji let out a small sigh, shook his head. "You can't be serious, Uchiha."

"I _am_, Hyuuga."

"You aren't dead yet." Neji looked calm when Sasuke looked. "You won't be dead tomorrow, or the day after that. You'll put it off, a day – an _hour_ – a _second_ at a time, until your last few moments on your deathbed. When you die, Uchiha, it will be because you're old."

He was sneering now, he couldn't help himself. "Naruto put you up to this, didn't he?" Sasuke whispered, chuckling darkly to himself. "Just because he doesn't want to admit…"

"Admit what?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, walked around he Hyuuga. "…tell him to face the facts, Hyuuga. I'm a monster. A killer." He stopped to wait for a response. Neji usually accepted things for what they were, but…

"You don't even wear your hitai-ate anymore."

A laugh escaped his mouth, and he shook his head. "It's a headband. Just because there's a scratch on it, it doesn't mean you're a killer," the Uchiha returned coldly, walking forward. "With or without it, I _am_ a killer, Hyuuga."

After all, _he_ killed his own family, his chance to revive the clan, to gain prestige. _He_ wasn't strong enough to stop Itachi. Sakura was right. This was all _his_ fault. Sasuke pressed a hand against each of the trees he passed, in apology. Of all the inhabitants of Konoha, they were the only things that welcomed him, never shirking away.

_Maybe_, he thought, staring up at the tips of the giant stalks of wood, _I'll become a tree, too_. _Maybe that's what killers become when they're reborn_. _So they can't kill anyone_…_so they stay in place, reaching for warmth they never received_…

…he felt so cold.

**XXXXX**

She sat at the windowsill, gazing at her reflection, gazing at him. He held a kunai to his neck, staring at her – or maybe he just happened to be staring her way. Itachi had done the same thing when they met for the first time, not as enemies. It was odd, thinking about the past, about people in the past that didn't exist anymore.

_Tell me what to do_, Sakura thought, a hand falling on the glass of the window. _I don't know_…

He was standing on the branch, now, of a tree a few ten yards away from her window, as if that was supposed to help him die better, pressing the kunai against his neck at first, then his temple, then his stomach, then his side, movements choppy, unsure, hesitant. Apparently she wasn't the only one wondering how to kill herself – but at least she didn't look so idiotic while trying to figure out how. Sakura stifled a laugh, but it quickly faded of it's own accord when the black metal went through his hand.

It brought back memories.

Naruto had done that once. Sakura recalled the situation as she watched Sasuke pull out the weapon, stare at it blankly. There wasn't so much of a wince – perhaps his body had become accustomed to such pain. Once more, the kunai hit his flesh, in his thigh.

Memories. They were flooding back.

Swallowing, she turned away, turned off the lights, drew the blinds. If it were Itachi, would he watch? Would he stop his brother? Would he simply laugh, and then turn away? The Itachi she knew was so complex, she wasn't sure it was any of those, but it was all of those, too.

She could imagine the blood dripping down the tree, staining the bark a burgundy shade, the dead leaves on the ground with blood spattered on them, drowning any bugs in the way. She could imagine him bleeding to death, sitting on that tree branch. And then he would fall, die from the impact, but mostly from blood loss. And she would open the window the next day, and look down, and cry, remembering his brother.

Itachi.

He wouldn't let Sasuke die like that. No doubt, he wouldn't stop him, he'd just throw Sasuke against the tree, stare at him, remind him who he was supposed to kill, and walk away.

Because Sasuke was right – Itachi would have died either way, because he cared too much.

Sakura bit her lip hard as she threw open the window and crawled out, jumping to the ground. No blood was drawn on her body, but Sasuke was drenched in it, shoulders down, the kunai now stuck by his shoulder. She caught him, steadied him, stared at him wide-eyed as they sank to the ground together, Sasuke leaning over her shoulder.

"…don't…let them…find me," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. Sakura shivered, shook her head. "Sakura…"

She bit the inside of her cheek, partly because it was true, partly because it hurt to tell him. "I'm not doing this for you," the rosette hissed back, letting him lie down on the grass. "I'm doing this because it's what Itachi would want."

He struggled a bit, but the blood loss was too much. Without so much as a groan, the Uchiha fell silent, breathing shallow.

He was in her capable hands.

XXXXX**END OF CHAPTER TWO**XXXXX

A/N – Opinions?

.:-Next Chapter Preview – **Pitied** -:.

_The girl smiled at the blond, nodded. "Why not?" Then, looking up at Sasuke, she asked, "You?"_

_This answer would determine his entire relationship with them from thereon. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who looked up at him, and then at Sakura, who smiled. And then at the bowls of ramen, steaming, with noodles and vegetables and…_

…_screw their relationship. There was no way in hell he would eat ramen._


	3. Pitied

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto

Summary – (Don't leave, please…) In the final battle, one must die and the other is to live. (That…_monster_…he's planning on staying here, isn't he?) Can Sakura learn to love another Uchiha again? (SasuxSaku)

.:-Droplet 3 – **Pitied** -:.

He always hated white. It was too bright, too clean, easy to get dirty. It reminded him of hospitals, of stiff beds, coarse blankets, crap food, and girly nurses.

Sasuke hadn't planned on surviving. He felt so warm, for that split second he had limped towards her, up until he fell unconscious, but then it was over. He remembered the way the icy feeling had traveled through him, through his blood, frozen him cold. He had wanted to die – no one said he couldn't – but she had denied him the chance.

Revenge, maybe? After all, he _had_ refused to kill her, refused to let her kill herself. But she hadn't been bleeding then at all – if she was as bloody as he had been…

…he would have taken her to the hospital. As Itachi would have wanted him to.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the thought. Itachi. It was _always_ about Itachi, Itachi moving the pieces around the board, always messing with his life. He didn't need to be given a purpose to live – he had had a purpose before – but it was ruined. He could have made his own goals, couldn't he have? But there was a reason Itachi wanted to have him fester his anger, his hate…

He didn't want to think about it. Sasuke turned away from the empty flower vase. It brought back bad memories.

They had wrapped his stomach up with gauze, not too tight. He didn't remember if he had stabbed his side – he had gotten his shoulder, his thigh, his hand…and other than his stomach, his hand was wrapped up, a giant white ball that would probably be his greatest weapon that day. _Would_, if he were three and Naruto was annoying him.

There were footsteps approaching his door. He knew it was his door, no one else's, because they stopped, right outside, with an accompanied sigh. His mind was racing with ideas, but they were all ruined because of his stupid ball of a hand. Sasuke cringed as he sat up, slid off the bed, stuffing the blankets and the pillow up in his stead, and quietly moving behind the door, taking a seat on the stool when he felt a pain in his side – apparently he _had_ stabbed himself there.

The door opened, and someone grumbled something incoherently. Then: "Shut up, Ino-pig! You would have done the same thing!"

Ino let out a sharp laugh. "I'd have let the bastard die in peace," the blonde girl snorted.

"_Ino_!" An exasperated sigh left her, and she slammed the door shut behind her, staring at the clipboard before she looked at the bed. Sasuke slowly stood up, opened the door, prepared to escape, but she whirled around, staring at him accusingly.

"Uchiha, sit down!"

He turned to her, shut the door, hissed, "I am _not_ sitting in some stupid hospital for the rest of my life. I'm going home and –"

The rosette blinked, looked at her feet. "Please, Sasuke. Sit down."

How he wanted to laugh. There was pity in her tone, he could tell. That's what it was now. Everyone – the entire town – pitied him, all because he had failed to kill himself. He'd walk on the streets now, and they'd shake their heads. '_Poor kid,_' they'd say. '_Couldn't keep going_. _Went insane_.'

More fucking lies.

"Don't do this," Sakura whispered, fingers tightening around the clipboard. "I don't want anyone else to die…"

"What happened to doing this because Itachi wanted it?" he sneered bitterly. "We both know you want me dead, Sakura. Let me die."

She was hesitating, she knew she was losing. Desperate, she looked up, pleadingly. "Naruto doesn't! Neji doesn't either!" she insisted. "And what about Kakashi? What happened to Team Seven, Sasuke?"

He laughed, loud, insane almost. "Team Seven?" he repeated. "What about _Team Seven_? Naruto wants me dead, Neji doesn't care – Kakashi hasn't even talked to me. _You don't care_. You heard Ino. Just let me die in peace."

"But Itachi doesn't _want_ you to die!" she shrieked, throwing her clipboard on the floor. "I don't care if you killed him or not! Just stop it! You're hurting _everyone_!" Sakura dropped to her knees, picked up the clipboard, stared at it. "Get on the bed," she croaked. "I need to do some tests."

He stared at her, whispered hatefully, "When can I leave?"

"I can tell after I've done the tests," she mumbled, rising to her feet and looking away. At least, that was what she wanted him to think. But even Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to ignore the fact that her eyes were really on the empty vase by his bed.

**XXXXX**

He refused to stay in the hospital the extra day he was required to, and it took a lot of arguing and bluffing to convince the staff. He requested bandages, rewrapped the wounds, checked out. Enough time had passed for more stupid rumors to flow around about him. Time had become essential to his image.

Sasuke flinched as he took the first step out of the hospital. His wounds hurt more than he would admit – they still hadn't completely closed up – probably Sakura's doing. Healing them enough so they wouldn't be fatal, leaving them at a point where it would be annoying to walk. Maybe he could die from annoyance.

There was a puff of smoke, and then a man appeared in front of him. "Hokage-sama requires your presence."

"Why?" he returned coldly, pocketing his hands.

The man opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, probably not used to backtalk. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned around. He would _definitely_ die from annoyance.

**XXXXX**

He threw open the door, startling everyone in the room. Onyx eyes narrowed. So the elders _were_ against him, trying to sway Tsunade. He didn't expect anything less. And Sakura and Shizune were there too. It didn't matter.

"What?"

They all turned to him, eyes fixed on him. Sasuke scowled. They were so goddamn slow, the lot of them. Tsunade spoke first:

"You tried to kill yourself…?"

He said nothing, knowing all too well where this was going. But they couldn't. He refused. _No one _could place him under house arrest. He was perfectly sane, he refused to produce an Uchiha heir for their sake. The clan had no reason to exist anymore.

The old hag spoke next, her voice wavering, weak as she demanded, "Why have you tried to end your life, Uchiha Sasuke? Is there some fate you are trying to flee? A danger, perhaps, that we are to know about?"

To tell them anything would be absolutely useless. They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't care. He kept silent still, knowing they were growing angry, knowing very well that they would think him impudent.

"Uchiha!"

"…yelling won't get anything accomplished, Hokage-sama. Perhaps you'd like to get to the point and tell me why you summoned me here?"

She sent him an angry look before continuing, "Should an incident such as this occur again –"

"It will, Hokage-sama. Again, and again, and again…" Sasuke was careful to meet her eyes. "…until I succeed."

"And whatever happened to your mission, as given to you by your brother?" Tsunade was sparring verbally with him, trying to break through his sanity, trying to get him to admit he was as stable as Sakura – not very.

Too bad it wasn't working.

Sasuke drew a breath, trying to keep patient. They understood little, the way they viewed the world. "You see, Hokage-sama," he said, slow, making sure she caught every word, "I would be able to, if the subject in question would allow me to in _peace_. Have you ever once caught me opening my mouth to spread a rumor about any of your people?" He paused for a second, continuing when she opened her mouth. "I haven't, and I expect to be treated the same way. The topic of any Uchiha is to be taboo in this village, even more than the Kyuubi."

She looked as if he had been turned into a frog. "You realize…what you're saying, right? You've been trying to kill yourself because –"

"I'm saying I don't want to be acknowledged as anyone. No one has to talk to me. No one can talk about me. Especially when I die."

"We cannot comply with your request, in that case. Sakura."

"Y-yes," the rosette kunoichi whispered, looking at her shishou hesitantly.

"…You and Sasuke will be placed under house arrest, each of you in charge of the other. Is that understood?" Tsunade ordered, hazel eyes locked on Sasuke's scowling face. "Your apartment is too small, so you'll be moving in with him. Whatever you do, you two will do together – shopping, training, everything. You cannot take more than five minutes in the shower, and you will sleep in the same room, separate beds if you're going to be grumpy like that!" the Hokage snapped, when Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura uttered a shocked, 'No way.' "Both of you are dismissed!"

Sasuke strode over, dragged Sakura out of her chair, and out the room, hissing in her ear, "Why the hell did you have to tell her? Why couldn't you have just let me die in peace?" His grip on her arm was iron tight, she didn't look too comfortable.

"Because if I let you die Naruto would have blamed himself! He's always crying at night anyway – he doesn't need to cry for_ you_!" she returned, her other hand clawing into his arm. Sasuke pulled away, sent her a glare, which she mirrored.

"We aren't sleeping in the same room."

Sakura made a face. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it!" A pause. "I usually take ten minutes in the shower, though."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I didn't need to know. We only have showers, anyway, no bathtubs," Sasuke added quietly.

"What? Why? Itachi –"

"Precisely. I locked all of them the day before yesterday. Never thought I'd have to kill myself to rid myself of you idiots…" He stopped outside the hokage tower, looked up at the mountains. "They already have the hag up there…hn."

"Sasuke…"

Without a word, he turned away, walked forward through the crowd briskly, Sakura four steps behind. She smiled to herself wryly as she looked at the ground, noticed the distance between them.

It was always like this. She was always in their shadow, always behind, having them to protect her. Sakura hurried forward, beside him, turning her head to the side to get a good look at him. His face was the same shape as his brother's, or turning out to be so, but his eyes were a darker shade of onyx. Even his hair, which once stuck out in the back, seemed to be coming down a bit.

There was no way she could escape this. There was only one way out – to enjoy it. Not that she would, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned to her sharply, eyes wide. Then, narrowing them on her jade orbs, he hissed, "Don't say that."

"And _why_ not?" She sent him a smile, somewhat forced. "We might as well enjoy this," Sakura sighed, looking forward.

He rolled his eyes, averted his gaze forward, ignoring the whispers they thought they were so cleverly hiding. "You're rather chipper for having to live at my place."

"Why not? I like your place…"

_Itachi's place_, he corrected her in the back of his mind. "We'll take turns cooking dinner. The other person will –"

"Sasuke."

"Don't interrupt me. It has to be foolproof –"

"Sasuke, I'm not going to kill myself," Sakura murmured.

He looked at her, shocked for a moment, watching her as she looked forward thoughtfully, hands clasped behind her back.

The rosette kunoichi let out a sigh, ran a hand through the short pink locks of her hair. "Besides," she added softly, "Itachi's gone. No one will watch after you if I leave."

He scowled, looked away, absolutely irritated. "Don't make me sound like I'm younger than you!"

"But you are. By three months," she reminded him, smiling softly. "Come on, let's stop by Ichiraku's. Naruto might be there."

_She hates ramen_. He kept his frown, but followed without a word, trying to ignore the troubled feeling that was at the pit of his stomach. Naruto was there, as Sakura guessed, three bowls of ramen piled to one side as he started on his fourth. Sakura slipped into the seat beside him, and Sasuke stood, staring at them.

"Sakura-chan! Are you gonna eat ramen, too?" Naruto asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

The girl smiled at the blond, nodded. "Why not?" Then, looking up at Sasuke, she asked, "You?"

This answer would determine his entire relationship with them from thereon. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who looked up at him, and then at Sakura, who smiled. And then at the bowls of ramen, steaming, with noodles and vegetables and…

…screw their relationship. There was no way in hell he would eat ramen.

"I…don't eat dobe food," Sasuke said, his eyes on Naruto's chopsticks. The second he finished his sentence, they snapped, and Naruto slammed his hand down, stood up, and seized Sasuke by his collar.

"Ramen is _not_ dobe food!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, shaking Sasuke as he did. "It's the food of _life_!"

"Of a dobe's life."

"TEME!"

"Keep your voice down, dobe. I don't think Sunagakure wants to hear you."

Naruto let Sasuke go and slumped back down in his seat, looking grumpy. "Damn you, teme."

"Hn. I can't believe you actually believed me. Oh wait, you're a dobe. Of course you believed me," he muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away.

"_What did you say teme_?"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, hitting the boy over the head and returning to Ayame, who was laughing at them. "I'll have a miso ramen!"

There was no way he would leave any time soon. Sasuke took a seat on the other side of Naruto, took an egg in hand, stared at it. What he wouldn't give to have his own shell, his own armor, impenetrable to the extreme…not unlike Gaara's ultimate defense. And yet, even as his hand closed over the egg, he couldn't help but feel it was fragile, about to break…

Naruto slurped loudly and turned to him, glaring. "Teme, stop playing with the eggs! Order a ramen instead!"

Sasuke licked his lips, determining what move to make. _Crack the egg over dobe's head…or smack it on his forehead? …so tempting_…

Naruto went back to his ramen, and Sasuke put the egg back, stared at his former teammates instead. Naruto the dobe and Sakura the annoying weakling were gone, with a more mature Naruto and Sakura – at least a more mature Sakura – in their place.

And him?

The same, selfish Sasuke. Maybe a bit stronger, but that was it. It was a lonely feeling.

Sasuke rose to his feet, stared at Sakura's bowl. Almost finished. She must've noticed he was looking, because she stared up and smiled apologetically. "Just…one more bowl?"

He rose an eyebrow, trying not to look too surprised as he sank down beside Naruto. "Dobe…did you get Sakura addicted to ramen while I was gone?"

The blond shook his head. "Nope. She hated it more than ever. But who cares? Ramen is the food of life, I tell you!" Naruto insisted, pointing his chopsticks at Sasuke. "You can't live without it!"

"I did."

"LIES!"

"Just admit it's dobe food…"

"NEVER!"

Sasuke shut his eyes, ignoring Naruto's ranting and focusing on Sakura ordering another bowl. He was so sure she hated ramen.

"Sasuke, let's get some dango after this," Sakura said, bringing the noodles to her mouth.

His eyes opened, focused on her. "_Dango_? After two bowls of ramen, aren't you full yet? I can understand Naruto or Choji, Sakura, but this –" He fell quiet as she sent him a glare. "Fine, fine, I'll go order the dango. Meet me there when you're done…"

He stood up, moved down the street, staring at the shop signs. Virtually nothing had changed in Konoha. It was the same, boring old dusty town with the hyperactive dobe and his crazy three-member fanclub. No other Uchiha but him.

Sasuke stepped up to the counter, staring at it grumpily. He never liked sweets – Itachi did. "Dango. Nine. To go."

The man behind the counter stared at him somewhat suspiciously before Sasuke slammed the money down, a scowl on his face.

Then, slowly, he asked, "Skewers?"

Yes, because he was going to poke his eyes out with skewers. Why would skewers matter? He had _kunai_ to do the job. He didn't need a pity party. Sasuke let out a sigh. "These aren't for me."

"Then I can't sell them to you," the man said, handing Sasuke back his money.

He stopped for a moment, wondering if he should bang his head on the counter until Sakura came. Of course, that would mean even more people would stare at him funny, and he wanted to avoid as much attention as possible. Sasuke slammed the money back down, leaned forward.

"I don't think you're grasping this situation correctly. You are supposed to give me the dango, with skewers, _not poison_, so I can give them to someone to eat. Is it illegal to buy food for someone now?" he hissed, glaring at the man.

"If your name is Uchiha Sasuke, yes."

"And why is this?"

"…H-Hokage-sama's orders!"

"Bullshit. I just talked to her. We have a different arrangement set up," Sasuke growled. "What, do you think I'll go on a rampage throughout the city stabbing people to death with skewers?"

"I-I can't sell you anything!" the man stammered, taking a step back.

_Ah hell, this is why I hate sweets_. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Nine dango to eat _here_. Are you happy?"

"I can't –"

"I'll sit up close to the counter so you can make sure I don't poison anything. You don't even have to give me skewers," Sasuke said, growing impatient.

The man looked adamant. They wouldn't get anywhere for a while.

**XXXXX**

Sakura drew a breath as she walked down the road, smiling softly as she looked down at her feet. Ramen had never tasted so good. The girl practically skipped up to the dango shop, meandering around the tables jovially, greeting the people she knew, stopping when she saw Sasuke at the counter in a heated conversation with the other man.

'_Konoha knows the Akatsuki uniform by now_. _What makes you think they'll let me in_?'

Her eyes watered a little at the memory, but she dashed up beside the Uchiha, looked up. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sent her a scowl before pushing the money on the counter and walking away. "Buy your _own_ damn dango!"

"Sasuke!"

"What?" he snapped, turning around, sending her a glare, still looking as childish as ever, different from the mean glares Itachi could give. "He acts as if I'm out to destroy all of Konoha! If I did, the first thing I'd destroy is this damn shop!"

_He's not helping his situation at all_. She resisted the urge to slam her head down on the counter. "Sasuke, just calm down…"

There was a gasp of disbelief. "Haruno-san, you can't be serious, siding with –"

She interrupted the man smoothly, shaking her head as she spoke: "I'm not siding with anyone. But you're both being irrational, don't you think?"

"NO," the two chorused. Men could be knuckle-heads sometimes…

LET'S BEAT SOME SENSE INTO 'EM!!! Ah, how she missed Inner Sakura's violence. Not. Sakura sent Sasuke a hard look, which he returned. It was hopeless. He'd always be Sasuke, and…well, no changing anything. Sakura turned to the counter, pushed the money forward. "Nine dango, please!"

"Coming up," the man said, sending Sasuke a nasty look before turning around and handing Sakura three skewers, three dango skewered on each. She took it, smiling gratefully before turning away and handing Sasuke a stick, which he refused as they walked out of the shop.

"Sasuke, come on."

"He didn't tell you?" Sasuke asked instead. Sakura waited, and he continued, "I don't like sweets. Never had a sweet tooth, even as a kid."

The rosette looked shocked. "Th-then…what _did_ you eat?" Now that she thought about it, he _had_ mentioned something about hating sweets in their youth.

"Tomatoes."

"And you say Naruto and his _ramen_ obsession are weird," Sakura muttered under her breath, taking a bite of a dango, chewing thoughtfully. "Itachi liked sweets, though."

"He could inhale them like Naruto inhales ramen."

She laughed, loud and clear, the mental picture being too much. Sasuke cracked a small smile.

"You know…he had trouble once, getting dango from the shop. I was caught up eating ramen with Naruto, because he forced me into it," Sakura murmured thoughtfully.

Sasuke snorted. "But Itachi wanted dango, of course," he muttered.

"By that time, everyone knew the Akatsuki uniform _and_ his face, so there was no way he could get in there just for dango and get out with his life."

"What did you suggest? Dressing him up as Santa?"

She stared up at the sky thoughtfully. "No. I told him to change into Naruto."

"What happened?"

"Earlier that day, Naruto ran through the shop with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, chasing after that crazy lady's cat. The clerk was so mad when he saw him, he tried hitting him with a broom."

"Substitution?"

"I think he sent in a clone, just to be safe," Sakura laughed, wiping her watering eyes. "But he never went into the shop again. I always had to get the dango…"

"Sakura…"

She hiccupped, turned to him, smiling, but crying, the dango skewers slipping from her fingers. They were just outside the house…she could wait…but…

Sakura leaned forward, resting her forehead on his arm. "I miss him…so much…"

But what could she expect him to do? The dango slipped from her hands, fell to the ground. Sasuke drew a breath and exhaled sharply, looking away as he did. The clouds covered the setting sun, filtering the rays, sending them shooting across the sky.

"Come on." She was still crying, even as he tugged gently on her shoulder, urging her to come inside. "I'll make dinner." Everything else could wait.

**XXXXXEND CHAPTER THREEXXXXX**

A/N – Sorry for the delay. I've been caught up in schoolwork, and chapters just won't write themselves. I lowered the rating; probably going to be nothing explicit unless I change my mind later. So for now, it's rated for language. I hope you guys liked the chapter. It's honestly getting harder to write this story. I can never complete an idea properly. I'd love to hear your opinions! And big thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!

.:-Next Chapter Preview – **Ignored** -:.

_Her eyes were no longer the bright jade, but more olive green. If ever he had thought her beautiful in the past, she was more beautiful now._

_Like his mother. He missed the comfort of a parent, missed the comfort a loved one could offer. He couldn't say he even clearly remembered what it was like…_

_He leaned forward, slowly, so as to not scare her away, slowly resting his head on the crook of her neck, letting his eyes slip shut. "…I'm too tired."_

_She sighed and tilted her head toward his. "I know._"


End file.
